Sick Day
by the-angel-of-words
Summary: Another installment in "A Little Angel" series. Young modern day Erik visits young Christine as she recovers from strep throat.


Christine rolled over in her bed and reached for the glass of water on the bedside table. Every small motion made her throat sear, as though someone were shoving a match against it. With a sharp cough, she took a slow breath and sipped at the cold water. It didn't help. Another coughing fit racked her body and brought her father rushing into the room.

"Christine, I'm here. Just relax," he said gently as he took her hand. With his other hand he pressed a cold cloth against her forehead. The fever was slowly dropping, but her skin still burned. She shivered and gripped his hand.

"It hurts, papa."

"I know," he whispered with a kiss to her forehead. "I'll get you some more ice chips. Would you like another movie?"

Christine glanced at the television her father had wheeled into her bedroom. The credits to _Finding Nemo_ rolled up the screen. She hadn't even watched it.

"No, maybe some music."

"Okay, I'll turn on the radio." As he walked from the room, he flipped the switch on the small Sony CD player that sat atop her dresser. The sounds of Katy Perry filled the room. "I'll be right back."

Christine nodded and rolled to bury her face in the pillow. The sound of the doorbell rang through the house. _Who would be visiting?_ Two voices drifted from the front door; Christine could only catch fleeting words: _sick, not today, few moments_. Footsteps echoed down the hall and grew louder with each one. Her bedroom door swung open to announce her father's return.

"Christine? You have a visitor. I told him you were sick, but he's insisting on seeing you. He says he brought your homework from school. Only for a half hour. No more," he said turning to speak in the other direction. "She needs her rest."

"Yes, sir."

The small voice made Christine smile. She rolled back to see Erik standing in her room, his Iron Man backpack slung over his shoulder. Her father set the cup of ice next to the glass of water, kissed her on the forehead, and then left the room.

"Erik," she smiled.

"Hi Christine. I heard you were sick. I thought I should come check on you. I thought you might want some books," he said with a pat to his backpack.

"What is this about bringing my homework? You don't go to school."

Erik shrugged and gave her a sly look. "I had to tell your father _something_ so he would let me see you."

Christine laughed at that. The radio switched to a new song, this one by Miley Cyrus. Erik cringed and gripped his ears.

"What _are_ you listening to? This is _terrible!_" He walked over to the radio and flipped it to the CD setting while simultaneously digging through his backpack. "Here, try this instead." He produced a CD case from the largest pocket and loaded the disc into the player. The sounds of _fun._ emanated from the speakers and he smiled. "Better?"

Christine sat up and nodded. "Much better."

Erik grabbed the chair at her desk and dragged it over to the side of her bed. The backpack slid to his feet as he sat down. "How are you?"

"Awful. My throat is on fire."

"Here, maybe this will help." He pulled a few books from his backpack and set them on her lap. "Pick one. We'll read it together."

Christine spread the books out on her lap and looked at each title. _Charlotte's Web. Black Beauty. Tales of a Fourth Grade Nothing. Stuart Little. _She held two up in her hand and looked at him.

"Which do you like?"

Erik smiled and said, "They're all great. But I like scary stories more. This book," he said reaching into his bag, "is one of my favorites. But I didn't want you to have nightmares." The book he held up was bordered in black and had the unsettling image of a corpse head on the cover, its face twisted in a humorous grin.

Christine held up her hand. "_No. _Put that away!"

Erik frowned and stuffed it back in his backpack. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, I know you didn't. No scary stories though."

"I promise. Oh, I have this book too." Erik held up a worn copy of _James and the Giant Peach_.

Christine took it and smiled at the cover; it showed half a dozen giant insects and a small boy, all sitting on top of an enormous peach.

"This one."

Erik smiled and packed the other books away. "Is it okay if I sit next to you? Then you can follow along as I read."

Christine scooted over to make room, which Erik promptly filled. He kicked his black sneakers off and wrapped an arm around her. Christine held one side of the book as Erik held the other. His mask was pressing against her cheek, but she didn't say anything about it. As he started to read, Christine settled against him and relaxed. His voice was soothing and almost made her forget about her sore throat. The more he read, the more easily she could recognize the words on the page. Soon she began to read aloud with him, or he would stop mid-sentence and wait for her to finish it.

"You're getting better at this," he smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Sure. I bet you'll be reading better than anyone in your class soon."

Christine blushed and shrugged. "Maybe. Why don't you go to school?" The question was sudden and she almost wished she hadn't spoken it.

Erik closed the book, his thumb holding their place. "I tried years ago. Kindergarten. After three days my mama pulled me from the school. She teaches me at home now."

"What happened?"

"My teacher wouldn't let me wear my mask. She said it distracted the other kids too much. Without it though, all I did was hide in the corner and cry. The other kids were mean. One poured glue in my hair. Another smeared paint over my scars. After that, mama said I wasn't going back."

Christine didn't hesitate to hug him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm better off at home. I'm far ahead of other kids my age and I don't have to worry about being hurt."

"If you come to my school, I won't let anyone hurt you. You'll be my best friend."

Erik smiled sadly and shook his head. "Mama won't let me. I know you would be my best friend, but I'm too scared."

"But what if-"

"No. I don't want to."

"Oh."

Erik squeezed her hand and softened his demeanor. "That doesn't mean I won't be there after school every day. How about when you're better, we go to the zoo one day?"

Christine smiled at that. "That sounds like fun."

A knock came at the door. "Christine?"

Erik hopped off the bed and reclaimed the chair as her father walked in.

"It's been over an hour. It's time for you to head home, young man."

"Oh please, papa, just a few more minutes," Christine begged.

"All right. But no more. You need to rest," he said before leaving again.

Erik tucked the book into his bag and zipped it closed. "You can keep my CD for now. You need some good music to listen to."

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

Erik smiled. "Of course. We need to continue our book. Maybe I'll stop by the school for your homework after the last bus leaves. Just so I won't be lying to your dad."

Christine laughed. "Good idea."

Erik stood and hoisted the backpack over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Feel better."

"Thanks for coming. I feel better already."

Erik reached into his pocket. "I almost forgot. I brought you this," he said holding up a PSP. "Something to help you pass the time. I'll want it back when you're better. Try and beat my top score," he grinned.

Christine hit the power button and saw the startup menu to Kingdom Hearts. "I've never played this before. Is it hard?"

"Nah, you'll get it easy. Have fun," he smiled.

Christine caught him by the hand as he turned to leave. "Thanks Erik. You're sweet."

"Anything for my angel."


End file.
